


The Little Merman

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Battle, Beaches, Fish out of Water, Hybrids, M/M, MermanJack!, Near Death Experiences, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a Merman who was cursed by an Evil King, but then he meets a human who helps him get revenge and helps him lift the curse </p><p>This was a request hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Merman

Jack was swimming along the ocean floor when all of a sudden he sees a big splash from the surface and what looked like to be a man swimming around his part of the ocean. The man surfaced and Jack swam around watching from a distance. 

The man was breathtaking to Jack he stood at 5’6 feet and toned body and red hair as red as some of the corral Jack has seen when swimming around on the ocean floor. Jack watched some more of this mysterious man, the man was alone so he wondered what he was doing out there anyway. 

The man known as Mark he lived not far from the beach, not many people came to this beach so Mark took the time to do some laps and jumps off the rocks and into the blue water. Today that would change. Mark headed up on the rocks to do some more jumping but one of the rocks had something slick on it and Mark’s foot slipped underneath him. 

Mark went down and fell into the water hard. Jack watched in horror as the man hit the water hard and didn’t come back up. Jack dove back under the water and swam to the man’s rescue. Thankfully for Jack he was half man half fish so when he went on land his tail would change into legs and feet. 

Jack being strong carried Mark to the sand and laid him down. “Oh, no please don’t be dead mystery man, Jack looked around hoping someone could help but there was no one he had to spring in action. Jack had to think what humans did if they drowned, being in the water mostly all his life he never had to deal with this issue. 

He thought hard and the solution popped in his head. Jack laid his head on Mark’s chest and he heard that Mark’s heartbeat still beating so he was just knocked out. Jack shook him and tried to get him to wake up. 

After a few more tries Mark finally woke up and coughed. Once his vision came into focus he blinked and looked up and saw a face with the bluest eyes and the greenest hair? Mark sprung up and felt dizzy. “Whoa” Jack put a hand on Mark’s chest “don’t move so fast you nearly almost drowned.” 

Mark looked at him “wait, drowned I don’t member drowning.” “Well of course not you got knocked out I thought you were a goner when I saw you jump and slip, I saved you though.” “Who are you?” “Oh sorry where are my manners I’m Sean, but everybody calls me Jack.” 

Mark shook his hand “ah well nice to meet you Jack, that’s weird when I came here this place was dead where did you even come from.” “Um, I was around then I saw you and all.” “Oh, ok well thank you for saving me, is there anything I can do to return the favor?” Jack shook his head “no, just next time be careful I don’t know if I will be around to save you again.” 

Mark shrugged “ok, I will be careful I promise.” Jack smiled “good” he felt kind of dizzy his body was telling him he couldn’t stay out of the water long he had to go back.” “Um, well I need to go are you going to be ok?” 

Mark nodded “yeah, I should be fine, thanks again Jack.” Jack nodded and hugged him “your welcome.” Mark smiled and looked around and he turned back to where Jack was but he was gone in a flash.” Mark looked around “dang that guy is fast.” It was getting late so Mark headed back home. 

Jack headed back into the ocean and he went to his little cave under the water an eyeball swam next to him and blinked at him “Oh, Sam I met the cutest human today. I want to be with him so bad but I know I cant because of this stupid curse. I hate being half fish half human.” 

Sam looked at him and nodded, Jack knew what he meant if it wasn’t for Jack becoming a merman Sam would of never been in his life, he found the little eyeball trapped in a net and he saved him from becoming an experiment in an alien test lab. 

Sam just swam up to him and nuzzled his cheek, Jack smiled and cuddled the eyeball “well you know if I ever get rid of this curse you will come with me I don’t care you’re my little buddy and you always will be. Now come on its late we must sleep.” Sam blinked and swam to his little bed and shut his eye and went to sleep. 

The next day Mark headed back to the beach wondering if he could see Jack again he wanted to get to know him more and take him out for some ice cream or something for saving his life. Mark headed down to the sand and sat looking out the water. Jack was swimming around and saw someone sitting on the beach. It was Mark. 

Jack smiled and swam closer to the shore and waved “Mark!” Mark heard his name being called and he ran over to the shore and saw Jack “Oh, hey Jack I was looking for you, I didn’t even hear you come to the beach or better yet I didn’t hear anybody go in the water? Were you hear already when I got here?” 

Jack sighed “yes I was Mark, look Mark I need to show and tell you something.” Mark looked at him “oh, what is it Jack?” “Come in the water and I’ll show you and tell you what I need to tell and show you.” Mark was a little confused but went along with it, he took off his flip-flops and shorts and had his swimming trunks underneath and he took off his shirt and walked into the water. 

“Ok, what is it you need to tell me and show me?” “Well, first off I have always been here I never left the water.” “Oh, do tell.” “Well reach into the water and tell me what you feel.” “Whoa, I just met you like a day and your already telling me to grab something.” Jack rolled his eyes “gosh no, just trust me.” 

“Oh, ok then.” Mark reached into the water and felt around he felt something slimy and fish like.” “Ah, what is it that is there a fish by us or something?” Jack sighed “no, the fish is me silly.” “Wha, what you’re a fish, but you look like a human to me?” 

Jack nodded “yes and no, I’m half human half fish or in terms I’m a merman but when I touch land my tail turns to feet and legs that is why I was able to bring you to shore and save you.” “Whoa, have you always been like this?” “No, in fact I was a human just like you but an evil king put a curse on me and now I’m stuck being a merman for the rest of my life.” 

“Is there anyway to get rid of the curse and make you human again?” “Yes the evil king has a potion that will make me human if I take it but he guards its it’s a little vial around his neck on a chain.” “Gosh, why does this guy have so much beef with you?” 

“Well, I kind of ruined his chance at becoming king in my land, I am king right now and he was bashed because well he tried to kill me and we fought and now he has cursed me for that. “Whoa, well can’t you stop this guy and get the potion back?” “No, I never tried I didn’t want to do it alone no one really is left in my kingdom. The evil king took my men and made them his slaves and all.” 

“Whoa, well maybe I could help you get it?” Jack was shocked “oh gosh no Mark its to dangerous we could get hurt or worse killed. “Well, it’s the best I could do you saved my life after all I want to return the favor and help you.” Jack smiled “gosh you would do that for me.” “Of course I would, now come on I have some friends that can help us, how long can you stay out of the water.” 

“Not that long so I’d say bring some water as long as my body stays wet I will still have feet. “Ok, I have a way that we can do that. Mark swam to the shore and got out and waited for Jack. Mark made some phone calls and got a whole of Wade, Bob and Matthias to help out with this mission. 

They were shocked at meeting Jack but were glad to help as Jack saved their best friend. It was an underwater castle so thanks to Jack he had a potion spared in his cave where for humans could breathe underwater so he each gave a drop to the guys and they made their way into the water. 

The castle wasn’t far from the beach so they stopped at Jack’s cave and Jack had lots of pirate weapons stored from findings and sunken ships. Mark had a sword, Wade had a gun and bob had a sword also. Jack was gifted with claws and sharp teeth when he was a merman. Sam also came along and helped he went anywhere Jack went. 

They made it to the castle and some of Jack’s men saw him and nearly fainted at his side Jack was able to free the men and they helped fight the king. It was a huge battle Bob and Wade almost didn’t make it out but sadly the evil king struck down Mark. 

Jack ran over to Mark’s fallen body, he shook him “Mark, no wake up.. Jack put his head on Mark’s chest and didn’t hear a heartbeat or anything. Bob and Wade stood on the side silently crying. Jack started crying and little did Jack know he had special power magic merman tears. Jack tears seeped onto Mark’s chest and went though the skin and landed on Mark's wound and heart. 

Jack silently cried he stopped his tears when he felt Mark’s chest move and he heard a faint heartbeat under his ear. Jack looked up and saw Mark’s eyes open and smiling at him. “Mark, your alive!” “You did it again Jack, you saved me, now its my turn, Mark reached into his pocket and had the potion. 

“Jack, become human for good and I want you to be mine forever.” Jack didn’t have to say anyway he took the bottle from Mark and drank the whole thing and he hugged Mark and kissed him and his tail and gills disspared and Jack took his first breath as a human again and went right back to kissing Mark. Bob and Wade just stood and smiled and watched the scene in front of them and Wade whispered “Septiplier away” 

the end.


End file.
